・×De Príncipes y Caballeros×・
by Bunny Kou
Summary: [Segundo Capítulo:El Camino del Destino]Tres misteriosas personas, ¿qué es lo que buscan? ¿Iruka sabe algo? ¡Pasen y lean![UA][KakaIru][Posibles Escenas Explícitas más adelante]¡Muchas Gracias por R&R!
1. Prólogo: Los Cinco Reinos del Antiguo

__

**x.X. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.X.x **

**o.O. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro solo para el sano entretenimiento de las personas que quieran leerlo .O.o**

* * *

Este es el prólogo de un proyecto que nació hace poco menos de una semana en mi cabeza. __

Por ahí se preguntarán: "¿Por qué hacerlo de Naruto?"

La respuesta es fácil. La historia nació con Kakashi e Iruka, sin ellos la historia no es nada.

Espero que todos los fanáticos de esta pareja acepten esta historia en la que prometo poner mi mayor esfuerzo..

* * *

**De Príncipes y Caballeros**

-

Prólogo: Los Cinco Reinos del Mundo Antiguo

-

Recorriendo por sobre el camino de piedra, uno se deleitaba ante los rayos de sol que traviesos gustaban de formar nubes de colores por sobre las fuentes que franqueaban la calzada oscura. Más adelante, la fuente principal se dejaba admirar rodeada de arbustos floreados con los más diversos tonos hasta por fin llegar a la entrada del castillo. Una enorme puerta de roble, oscuro, que contrastaba perfectamente con el blanco de sus muros y el colorido del paisaje de lo que sería el jardín delantero de la fortaleza. A los pies de las escaleras, dos guardias, revestidos de un brillante metal que asemejaba a la plata por su palidez, enfundando sus espadas en sus costados con su malla de cobre cubriendo sus pechos y el escudo de la familia sobre sus corazones: Un Fénix.

No hacia falta mucho para saber que hablábamos de la familia soberana del reino del fuego, donde la justicia prevalecía ante el mando del rey vigente, un hombre justo y leal a su pueblo que supo soportar durante a lo largo de su vida incontables luchas, trayendo siempre la paz a sus súbditos que lo seguían, felices de contar con él.

Éste solo era uno de los tantos reinos que existían, uno de los más grandes igualmente. Luego podríamos encontrarnos con el Reino del Viento, el Reino del Rayo y finalmente el Reino de la Tierra. Todos estos se encontraban en las inmediaciones de el País del Fuego y gracias a innumerables tratados ahora se encontraban en paz...

Pero _no_ todo era calma en este mundo..

Más halla de la inmensidad del océano existía un reino, azotado por la nieve, donde el sol no era visto en lo que duran las cuatro estaciones. Un lugar donde la oscuridad era plena y el frío calaba los huesos. Ese terrible reinado, que de justicia no entendía, era el Reino del Agua. En un pasado fue uno de los más prolíficos de los países, mas al asumir el poder el príncipe de la Nieve, todo cambió. Sus bellos prados verdes fueron cambiados por desolados paisajes blancos, donde los animales encontraron su tumba, congelados, sin posibilidades de alimentación alguna. Los pescadores, perdieron sus redes en los lagos congelados y ya nada quedaba por hacer, más que servir al tirano que se encontraba en el poder. Pronto toda la alegría y armonía fue cambiada por gestos toscos y ojos apagados. Personas que parecían haber perdido su espíritu, que peleaban entre ellas por un pedazo de pan. La total miseria había alcanzado a esos lares con la llegada de Sensu Fuyu, el Príncipe de la Nieve, el Rey de Hielo.

**-**

**Fin del Prólogo**

**-

* * *

**

**Pronto subiré el primer capítulo...¡Espero que les guste mi propuesta!...¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Primer Capítulo: La llegada del Príncipe

__

**x.X. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.X.x **

**o.O. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro solo para el sano entretenimiento de las personas que quieran leerlo .O.o**

* * *

__

Utilizaré este espacio para comentarles que Iruka por algunas razones no tendrá la misma edad que Kakashi.

Mientras que nuestro príncipe contará con la edad de dieciocho años, Kakashi, el caballero, tendrá una edad de alrededor de veinticinco.

No los molesto más..¡A disfrutar..-espero-..de este capítulo!

¡Nos vemos, y gracias por leer!

___

* * *

_

**De Príncipes y Caballeros**

-

Primer capítulo: La llegada del Príncipe, el comienzo de la historia

-

-¡Buenos días Kakashi-San!-Saludaron los guardias, al reconocerlo bajo la oscura vestimenta que portaba-

-Buenos días, soldados-Dijo este reverenciándose, para luego descubrir la parte superior de su rostro al correr la capucha de su túnica, dejando que sus hebras plateadas bailaran con la pequeña brisa de viento-

-¿Tenía cita con le Rey..?-Preguntaron sin parar a mirarlo, siempre con la vista al frente, exentos de observar en ningún momento al caballero-

-Si, él mismo me ha mandado a llamar...-Dijo serio mientras acomodaba con una de sus manos su cabello, dejando sus ojos vagar por el alegre paisaje. Era hermoso, hasta este tosco caballero podía reconocerlo y siempre alguna sonrisa escapaba de sus labios al respirar el puro aire que lo llenaba todo en aquel lugar-

-Pase, entonces..-Dijo el guardia de la derecha-Su majestad se encuentra en el jardín trasero, está practicando arquería con el Príncipe-

Kakashi asintió e ingresó abriendo con lentitud y calma el portón. Estaba acostumbrado a ese trato con los guardias y con la servidumbre del palacio. No por nada era el capitán de la guardia real. Con su corta edad, había ayudado al rey a ganar incontables batallas, con sus invencibles estrategias que a la hora de la verdad, dejaban a sus ejércitos con un mínimo de bajas...

-"¿El Príncipe?"-Se cuestionaba nuestro caballero mientras sus pasos, suaves y desganados lo llevaban por la sala principal hasta encontrarse finalmente con la fuente central. A Kakashi le encantaba esta parte de la fortaleza. La Reina en uno de sus tantos caprichos había mandado a construir dos grandes pajareras, donde se podían encontrar bellísimas aves de todos los colores del arco iris y sus armoniosos cantos solían fusionarse con el sonido de las gotas de agua al caer sobre la cristalina superficie, dejando flotar en el aire una suave melodía . _Era simplemente maravilloso_.-

Pero esta vez estaba expectante, sus oídos olvidaron por hoy el canto del ruiseñor que siempre lo recibía, o el color de las plumas de las variadas clases que hacían coro con la pequeña ave. No. Y es que la repentina vuelta del Príncipe colmaba sus pensamientos.

Kakashi e Iruka, como se llamaba el príncipe, nunca se habían conocido, a pesar de que su padre era uno de los caballeros más allegados al Rey y, que entre ellos, apenas se llevaban algunos años. Pero no. No se habían conocido dado que desde temprana edad Iruka había sido mandado a la Ciudad del Pétalo, para que fuera instruido en todas las artes y saberes, sin estar descartada el arte de la defensa con la espada y variadas armas más.

El peli-plateado soltó un suspiro antes de seguir camino hasta la puerta trasera y es que temía encontrarse con aquella clase de personas que tanto aborrecía. Esas que tenían como meta principal el vanagloriarse; personas débiles que no dudaban en exagerar sus actos, y por sobre todo, personas que no conocían otro mundo que no fueran ellos mismos.

-¡Oh¡Kakashi-kun!-Lo llamó una voz ante de dar el primer paso por sobre el verde césped de aquel extenso jardín. Al levantar la cabeza, el caballero se encontró con el Rey, saludándolo con su brazo en alto y en la mano de ese mismo brazo, el arco-¡Buenos días!-Continuó el soberano mientras comenzaba a acercarse a él cargando a su espalda con las flechas que todavía no habían sido usadas, sonriéndole y abrazándolo con emoción al tenerlo cerca-

-Buenos días su majestad-Dijo Kakashi, sonriéndole aún debajo de la máscara que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro-¿Practicando, Taiyou-sama?-Le preguntó luego de separarse de él, inclinando su cabeza en un saludo más formal que fue copiado por el Rey-

Taiyou-sama río nuevamente, alegre de la llegada del capitán y le sonrío antes de girarse para observar los blancos.

-Es lo que se intenta..-Contestó y suspiró, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente, cansado-¿Sabes, la edad no viene sola-Dijo alegre y le dio una palmada en la espalda al caballero antes de comenzar a reír nuevamente-

El rey, Taiyou-sama, un gran hombre por donde se lo investigara, sus cabellos en el pasado azabaches con la edad fueron perdiendo su color hasta quedar plateados, tan plateados como los del guerrero frente a él. Sus ojos dorados, talvez fueron la razón de su nombre, quién sabe. Más aquella clara mirada acompañada de su nívea barba se encargaban de darle una apariencia más afable de la que ya poseía sin cambiar con ello lo fuerte y justo de su carácter.

Kakashi lo acompañó en la risa y observó con cuidado el par de blancos que había a una distancia considerable de ellos. Uno, que seguramente era el del Rey por sus comentarios, tenía una exactitud aceptable para la edad que tenía, la mayoría estaba bastante acercada al centro, pero ninguno llegaba al centro. Ahora sus ojos se desviaron al otro y se sorprendió ante la precisión de sus tiros. Cinco eran las flechas ubicadas en los cinco aros que constituían el círculo de práctica..

-Veo que has notado eso..-Le dijo el rey, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Taiyou sonrió mientras acariciaba su larga barba blanca, observándolo con sus pequeños ojos miel.-Iruka ha sido un buen discípulo, por lo que me han dicho sus profesores..-Kakashi lo observaba sin decir nada, conteniendo el suspiro desganado que pugnaba por escapar de entre sus labios al ver casi confirmada sus sospechas..-

-Disculpen..-Una tercera voz se unió a la charla anunciándose, tímida, ante los otros dos-

-¡Hijo¡Has venido en buen momento!...Estaba contando a Kakashi lo buen est...-Kakashi se giró de cuerpo completo para observar al joven que al parecer era Iruka, el príncipe-

-Por favor padre, deja de decir esas cosas..-Contestó el muchacho, avergonzado de las palabras del Rey y Kakashi se sorprendió al encontrarse con un joven vestido en ropas simples y sin nada de lujos, completamente contrastantes con las del Rey o con las de él mismo, ya acostumbrado a tener que vestir con ese tipo de ropas para asistir a las diferentes reuniones al las que debía acudir por ser el líder de la guardia.-Buenos días..-Saludo con una voz suave, sonriéndole, reverenciándose y colocándose finalmente a la par de su padre, el Rey-

El príncipe, Iruka-san, un joven que llevaba en este mundo un poco más de dieciocho primaveras, de cabellos tan oscuros como los fueran los de su padre y ojos azabaches para hacerles juego, seguramente heredados de la Reina Tsuki. Un muchacho al parecer simple y de buenas intenciones, un buen candidato para la corona y para continuar con la paz reinante.

-B-buenos días, Príncipe, Iruka-san-Contestó trastabillando con su lengua, sin poder creer que ese joven de humilde aspecto fuera el príncipe...Simplemente parecía un sueño, con sus largos cabellos sueltos, sobre sus hombro y aquella suave sonrisa siempre en su rostro. Era...¿Hermoso?. Negó algunas veces con su cabeza, preocupando por unos momentos a los otros dos, que lo observaban interrogantes, sin dejar de sonreír..-

-Por favor, dime Iruka a secas-Le dijo el joven, sonrojándose al verse observado por esos ojos de diferente color, un negro como la mismísima noche y el otro que aunque negro, resplandecía en tonos escarlatas con la luz del sol-

Kakashi asintió sonriendo, suspirando esta vez tranquilo al ver que lo que había pensado no se había cumplido, para nada..

-Padre, iré de nuevo al pueblo..-Anunció el príncipe antes de volver a reverenciarse a modo de disculpa por la interrupción-Quisiera comprar algunos libros y...-

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitírtelo, Iruka-Dijo el Rey, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes..-

-"¿Por qué no lo deja?"-Pensó Kakashi, mirando expectante a Taiyou-san-

-Pero..-Dijo Iruka, extrañado ante el gesto serio en el rostro de su padre y lo observó a los ojos, para comprobar que no habría forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión-Está bien..-Dijo derrotando, soltando un suspiro y comenzando a dar la vuelta, para saludar a Kakashi antes de retirarse-_¡Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas!_-Gritó desde la lejanía y de pronto se paró-_¡Ha sido un placer conocerlo, Kakashi-san!_-Dijo saludándolo desde la lejanía, ante de darse vuelta y continuar camino hasta la puerta de entrada-

El Rey rió, contagiando a Kakashi mientras comenzaban a andar hasta uno de los bancos más próximos..

-Así es Iruka..-Dijo orgulloso el rey, sin poder evitar sonreír mirando por donde el joven había marchado-..Sabía que lo mejor fuera que se criara allí en la Ciudad del Pétalo..-Comenzó aún sin mirar al atento caballero que lo observaba completamente concentrado en saber del joven. ¿La razón?...No había ninguna, _al parecer_..-Allí lo instruyeron sin ningún tipo de favoritismos. Mi amada Tsuki no estuvo completamente de acuerdo, pero cuando regreso..-El Rey suspiró y se volteó a ver a Kakashi, sonriéndole-..estuvo más que feliz al ver la clase de persona en la que se había convertido.-

Kakashi asintió a gusto con lo que le había dicho el Rey y también suspiro, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran del puro aire que se respiraba allí. A sus oídos llegaba el canto de algunos pájaros y hacían que se sintiera pleno y tranquilo, como siempre que iba a allí..

Pero igualmente sabía que esta vez no era un visita de placer, el Rey lo había mandado a llamar apenas llegó de la misión en el exterior que se le había encomendado..Generalmente si el asunto no era grave, Taiyou-sama no lo molestaba hasta pasado por lo menos un día. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Apenas puso un pie en el Pueblo Central, había sido interceptado por el mensajero real solicitando su pronta presencia en el castillo y él sin dudarlo dejó sus cosas en su hogar para salir al galope hasta el castillo, encontrándose ahora en el mismo, frente al soberano..

-Me mandó a llamar, su majestad..¿Ha ocurrido algo?-Dijo, poniéndose serio al instante, observando como el rostro del rey copiaba el suyo y asentía-

-Si, Kakashi. Lamentablemente si..-Dijo Taiyou mientras observaba sus puños y los relajaba un poco-Te habrá parecido extraño que no lo haya dejado salir a Iruka..-Continuó y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo calmo, mostrando con esa pequeña mueca que los años no vienen solo, dejando que las arrugas del rededor de sus pequeños ojos se acrecentaran. Estaba viejo y lo sabía. Kakashi, por su parte asintió y lo observó con mayor atención algo realmente no iba bien.-..Siendo un país tan pacífico, parece mentira que no pueda dejarlo salir, pero desde hoy no quiero que traspase los muros de este castillo..-Kakashi se asombró ante lo dicho pero no lo interrumpió, dejándolo así continuar a su ritmo-..Hay infiltrados entre la gente de nuestro país, gente del Reino del Agua..-

-Eso no es posible..Nadie puede entrar sin..-Comenzó Kakashi, realmente extrañado de las palabras del Rey. Simplemente era imposible-

-Al parecer si se puede Kakashi-Dijo Taiyou, interrumpiéndolo, subiendo una de sus manos en signo de que lo dejara continuar, por lo que el peli-plateado calló-Hemos recibido noticias de disturbios en Ciudad Esmeralda y en el mismo pueblo central..Es increíble, pero los hombres de Fuyu se han atrevido a llegar hasta aquí..-Terminó el Rey-

-¿Para qué vendrían?..Saben que tienen pedido de captura..-Dijo Kakashi, aún sin poder creerlo-Luego de lo ocurrido aquella vez, la guardia de Fuyu tiene prohibida su entrada-

-Lo sé, lo sé, Kakashi. Realmente no sabemos cómo han hecho, pero lo preocupante es que al parecer sus puntos son los hogares donde se encuentran los niños huérfanos. Han herido a algunos de ellos y varias personas han muerto-

-Demonios..-Dijo Kakashi, atónito, temiendo por la seguridad de dos personitas que ahora venían a su cabeza y dio cuenta de algo-Pero...¿Cómo es que recién me entero, Taiyou-sama?-Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos-

-Al principio se trataban de solo rumores, que llegaban hasta aquí por familiares de Mika, la cocinera del palacio. Hermanos de ella que al pasar escucharon esto, por eso no creímos realmente que fuera necesario informarte. Tu estabas fuera con esa misión y...-Dijo avergonzado el Rey para luego continuar-Pero ayer llegó un hombre desde Ciudad Esmeralda . Venía con pequeñas contusiones en el cuerpo, al parecer se ha salvado por poco-Preocupado, el anciano Rey apretó sus puños-Nos relató sobre unos hombres vestidos con túnicas grises y un extraño símbolo en sus espaldas...-

-El escudo de los Cuatro Puntos..-Dijo el peli-plateado, mientras perdía su vista en el verde del césped-

-Si..Ese mismo-Dijo Taiyou-sama-Todavía no entendemos qué es lo que quieren y el por qué de sus ataques a ese tipo de lugares-Continuó el Rey mientras se ponía en pie-..Pero creemos que buscan a un niño, pero el interrogante es¿para qué?..-El Rey se había dado vuelta para observar completamente serio a Kakashi que todavía analizaba la situación-

-¿Y esto en que incumbe al príncipe, señor?-Logró articular Kakashi, parándose también, acompañando a Taiyou-sama hasta la entrada para ingresar por fin al salón antes recorrido-

-Están siguiendo el recorrido que Iruka realizó para llegar al palacio...Ciudad del Pétalo, la Ciudad Esmeralda hasta por fin pasar por el pueblo principal para entrar al castillo..-Nombró el rey mientras seguía caminando, concentrado en el movimiento de sus pies, que con lentitud lo condujeron hasta la biblioteca, ubicada a uno de los costados de una de las pajareras.-Él podría estar en riesgo si dejo que baje al pueblo..Todos están en riego y no puedo permitir que tomen de rehén a mi hijo..-

-Puede ser pura coincidencia¿no cree?-Dijo Kakashi tratando de aportar el lado razonable, después de todo Taiyou-sama era el padre de Iruka, tenía por qué estar preocupado-

-Tal vez lo sea, Kakashi-kun. Pero no quiero arriesgarme, lo primero que quiero es que te encargues de los hogares de huérfanos..Quiero guardias en cada uno de esos lugares-Kakashi asintió aún desde la puerta de la biblioteca-Es la guardia de Fuyu, no quiero que la subestimen..-

-Será como usted ordene, Taiyou-sama.-Dijo Kakashi, luego de una pequeña reverencia-

-Que tengas un buen día, Kakashi-kun-

-Igualmente su majestad-Sonrío el caballero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si-

**・×****※****×・**

-Ufff...!-Suspiraba nuestro caballero por las calles del Pueblo Central, devolviendo los saludos que le eran dados por las personas que pasaban a su lado y que no podían evitar reconocerlo, aún sin portar la famosa túnica blanca a sus espaldas el color su cabello plateado y la pequeña máscara púrpura que cubría su boca y nariz lo delataban..-

Su rostro era un misterio para la población entera, se decía que ni el mismo Taiyou-sama conocía su rostro.

Hijo único, huérfano desde corta edad. Kakashi se entrenó en las artes de la Guerra solo, en los bosques del País del Rayo.

Había un extraño rumor sobre su ojo. Ese mismo ojo. El ojo que destellaba con brillos carmesíes a la luz del Astro Rey o de la misma Luna.

Algunos pueblerinos contaban que había sido dado por el mismo Thor, en uno de esos tantos días que pasó en aquellos oscuros y siempre húmedos bosques.. Se decía que este dios poseía el poder de proveer poderes a aquellos que lo valieran. Pero quién sabe. Los rumores crecen en los pueblos pero nadie puede estar seguro de su veracidad..

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-Una suave voz de niño inundo los sentidos de Kakashi mientras sin bajar la velocidad sus pasos se acercaba hasta esas pequeñas personitas que lo esperaban a pocos metros, en el frente de una enorme construcción de muros oscuros.-

-Bienvenido, Kakashi-sensei-Saludó otra vocecita, un poco más gruesa que la anterior cuando el caballero de claras hebras se plantó frente a ellos, arrodillándose para estar a su altura, mostrando una suave sonrisa aún debajo de su máscara-

-Hola niños..-Saludó alegre Kakashi mientras acariciaba sus cabezas, recibiendo risas y protestas de los dos niños que lo miraban alegres de su llegada-

-Te has tardado..-Le reclamó la primera vocecita, con un suave puchero en sus labios-

-Bueno es que..-Dijo Kakashi, llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza sonriendo, dejando que una risa nerviosa escapara de entre sus labios-

-Nos dijiste que tardarías solo unos días..-Acotó la otra voz, sin dejar de mirarlo, apuñalándolo con sus oscuros ojos-

Kakashi suspiró, no podría escapar de ellos, simplemente siempre salían ganando en cada discusión, pero...

-Está bien, está bien..-Dijo el caballero levantándose para luego subir a los jovencitos en sus hombros, con un gesto de total resignación en su rostro, pero sin olvidar nunca su sonrisa. Sinceramente adoraba a esos niños-Hoy vendrán a comer a mi casa en compensación..¿Qué les parece?-Dijo volteando a ver sus rostros-

Hubo un grito de júbilo por parte de la primera voz y fue cuando el segundo le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza al otro niño..

-¿Quieres quedarte quieto, torpe?-Le riñó, volteando la cabeza hacia el otro lado enfadado-

-¿Quién es torpe?-Gritó el otro, comenzando a moverse, pegando su rostro al de su compañero.-

Kakashi simplemente suspiró. Peleas como aquellas ya eran comunes y verdaderamente no entendía como es que estaban juntos siendo tan diferentes, mas igualmente al parecer los niños se querían pues nunca vería uno sin compañía del otro..

-Ya, ya...-Trató de llamar la atención Kakashi, preocupado por el alboroto que comenzaban a crear-Cálmense..-

Los niños hicieron caso y bufaron todavía enfadados mientras Kakashi comenzaba a alejarse con ellos..

-¡Espere Kakashi-sensei!-Dijo el mismo niño revoltoso, tirando levemente del cuello de su vestimenta para llamar su atención-Antes quiero presentarle a alguien..-Dijo contento mientras comenzaba a moverse nuevamente hasta saltar al suelo-Venga, venga-Le llamaba el niño, tirando de su mano para retroceder hasta la puerta donde él los había encontrado momentos antes.-

-¡Ruka-sensei¡Ruka-sensei!-Comenzó a llamar el niño, colocando sus manos a los costado de su boca para que su voz sonara más potente de lo que ya era. Mientras tanto, Kakashi ayudaba a bajar al otro niño, intrigado de quién podría ser la persona a la que sería presentado..-

-"¿Ruka?"-Pensaba el peli-plateado mirando hacia la oscura puerta, por la cual el niño se perdió cansado de llamar y que nadie saliera-

El otro jovencito solo se quedó a su lado, cruzando sus brazos y jugando con las piedritas del camino mientras esperaban a que volviera.

-Buenas tardes..-Una voz se asomó desde la puerta y Kakashi levantó su cabeza para mirar a la persona que salía con el niño colgado del cuello, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con..-

-¿Príncipe!-Preguntó el peli-plateado sin poder creerlo. ¿Realmente allí estaba Iruka?-

-¿Ka-Kakashi…san?-Preguntó el joven atónito ante su presencia. ¿Qué hacia el capitán de las fuerzas reales allí?-

-¿Se conocen?-Preguntó inocente el revoltoso niño colocándose entre ellos, posando su mirada una vez en cada uno-

-Torpe..-Le recriminó el otro con una suave sonrisa en su rostro que logró que se sonrojara su compañero-

-Tu lo serás..-Le contestó girándose ofendido y cohibido-

-Niños..-Calmó Iruka sin dejar de observar en ningún momento al caballero frente a él-

-¿No tenía órdenes de no abandonar el castillo?-Dijo Kakashi, tratando de tranquilizarse. Él tampoco desviaba su mirada de la del príncipe y es que no podía. Iruka esta vez vestía ropas más simples aún y llevaba recogido su cabello en una coleta, atada simplemente con un listón negro-

-Si..-Dijo avergonzado dejando de mirarlo, sintiéndose cohibido nuevamente por el profundo de su mirar-..Pero debía venir..-Le confesó sin mirarlo aún, sonriéndole a los pequeños-

-¡Ruka-sensei no está enseñando!-Le dijo muy contento uno de los niños-Él ha venido cada día a vernos para enseñarnos cosas muy divertidas-Continuó siendo observado por un interesado caballero y un sonrojado príncipe-

-Es verdad-Dijo simplemente el otro niño, desviando su mirada, al verse observado por su compañero de juegos-

-Tiene que volver al palacio..-Dijo de pronto Kakashi, poniéndose serio-..yo lo acompañaré si es necesario..-

-Pero, pero..-Comenzó el niño. Realmente quería ir a la casa del peli-plateado-

-No es necesario, iré solo. No se preocupe-Le dijo Iruka, estando al tanto de la salida de los niños con el caballero-Nos veremos mañana niños..-Dijo contento el peli-negro mientras se giraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

-Pe..-Kakashi quería protestar pero ya era demasiado tarde, el príncipe había echado a correr saludándolos antes de perderse en la lejanía-

-¡Adiós!-Gritaron los niños y uno levantó una de sus manos para despedirlo-

El caballero lentamente volvió a la realidad y sonrío...

-"Yo no lo he visto"-Pensó y negó con su cabeza, sonriéndole a los niños y cargándolos nuevamente en sus hombros-

-Vamonos...-Dijo observando el sol ya en lo alto del cielo-..Naruto, Sasuke..-

* * *

_**Continuará..

* * *

**_

_**Bueno, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y..¡Ya nos veremos en otro capítulo! Ja ne! **_


	3. Segundo Capítulo: El Camino del Destino

__

**x.X. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.X.x **

**o.O. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro solo para el sano entretenimiento de las personas que quieran leerlo .O.o****  
- **

**Segundo capítulo: El Camino del Destino**

-

-Ruka-sensei volvió hace unos pocos días y decidió pasar a enseñarnos todas las mañanas...-Decía Naruto, mientras intentaba tragar un pedazo de pan que ante su torpeza se le había atorado en la garganta. Sasuke, viéndolo toser golpeó su espalda suavemente, sin siquiera mirarlo, ayudándolo y recibiendo del rubio un tímido _"Gracias"_.

Apenas habían llegado, Kakashi y los niños salieron a comprar las cosas para preparar la comida de ese día. Ya era tarde, pero Sasuke y Naruto no tenían problema, pues estaban con él. Pronto volvieron y luego de algunos minutos ya se encontraban en la mesa disfrutando del alimento...

El caballero los miraba mientras revolvía el resto de su carne, pero sus pensamientos no estaban con ellos, recordando lo fortuito de su encuentro...

Era un tarde soleada y Kakashi paseaba despreocupado por las calles, sin siquiera saber a dónde iba, queriendo descansar. Había llegado apenas hace unas horas y necesitaba relajarse. La misión no había sido muy complicada pero había llevado tiempo y él estaba convencido de que si no fuera por aquel hombre hubieran terminado más rápido, cosa que lo irritaba en demasía...

-¡Oye, suéltalo!-Escuchó que decía una pequeña vocecita. A su alrededor, un gran griterío, cosa que llamó la atención de este caballero que sin dudarlo se acercó para observar que era un grupo de jóvenes que al parecer estaban molestando a dos pequeños niños-¡Te dije que lo dejaras!-Volvió a repetir aquel mismo niño, mientras trataba de separar a uno de los jóvenes de un pequeño ovillo de hebras rubias que tenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Dijo, acercándose a ellos con un gesto calmo impreso en su rostro.

Los jóvenes no tardaron en reconocerlo y con prisa soltaron al jovencito de cabellos dorados, depositándolo con cuidado en el suelo..

-¡Ka...Kakashi-san!-Gritó uno de ellos mientras trastabillaba hacia atrás-No-nosotros...-Dijo con el miedo impreso en la voz.

-No me interesa saber nada de ustedes...¿No les da vergüenza molestar a unos niños?-Preguntó mientras se ponía detrás de los nombrados, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros-¡Lárguense ahora si no quieren ver de lo que soy capaz!-Les dijo actuando como si de verdad fuera a darles su merecido.

-¡Hai!-Gritaron antes de comenzar a correr. Al verlos desaparecer detrás de una vivienda, Kakashi sonrío y se agachó a la altura de los pequeños para acariciarles sus cabezas, gesto que aún ahora repetía.

-¿Están bien, niños?-El peli-negro y el rubio asintieron con la cabeza, impresionados de tener con ellos al Capitán de la Guardia del que tanto se hablaba.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo muy contento el jovencito de cabellos claros, sonriéndole, cosa que el caballero copió.

-Gracias-Dijo simplemente el otro, desviando su mirada y sonrojándose en el proceso.

-¿Me pueden decir por qué los estaban molestando?.

-Ellos comenzaron a molestarnos porque...porque...-El rubio cambió su gesto y sus ojos se entristecieron mientras bajaba la mirada, cosa que fue advertida por su pequeño amigo que palmeó su espalda y le dedicó una suave sonrisa, una de esas pocas que dejaba salir.

-Porque no tenemos padres...-Terminó el otro niño, luego de observarlo, volviendo a su gesto sombrío y desviando con rapidez su mirada de la del mayor.

Kakashi dejó que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro... Él sabía lo duro que era no tener padres de tan pequeño, pero debían superarlo. Él tal vez podría ayudar a que no se sintieran solos y a desaparecer su soledad, también.

-Vengan conmigo...-Les dijo ofreciéndoles la mano-¿Qué les parece cenar en mi casa?.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse mientras los tres iniciaban la marcha hacia la casa del Caballero. Luego sabría que los nombres de esos niños eran Sasuke y Naruto y que prácticamente se conocían de toda la vida...

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-Naruto movía su mano por delante de su rostro-¿Kakashi?...Están llamando en la puerta-Continuó el niño, parado en su silla con el vaso entre sus manos.

-¿Ah...?-El caballero se sorprendió. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado el repiqueteo en la madera de la puerta principal.

-Quédense aquí...-Les dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta-...y cuidado con lo que hacen con esas verduras, que los conozco pequeños diablillos-Los niños quisieron lanzarle un pedazo de sus zanahorias, pero el caballero ya había desaparecido tras la puerta de la cocina, escuchando todavía sus risas mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo.

Desde el día en que los encontró, los visitaba a menudo al hogar donde vivían, divirtiéndose y relajándose con ellos. Sus viajes solían ser largos, pero ya no se sentía abrumado al volver, pues apenas llegaba procuraba pasar a verlos y algunas veces los llevaba a su casa a comer. Era muy entretenido estar con ellos y lentamente la soledad lo dejaba...Nadie podría decir que a él antes le gustara estar solo, al verlo siempre con una sonrisa mientras estaba con ellos.

-Buenas tardes, Kakashi-san...-La puerta se abrió y tras ella un soldado lo saludó mientras pasaba, invitado por el caballero, luego de devolver él también la inclinación.

-¿Cómo van con las guardias¿han cubierto las zonas que he especificado?-Preguntó, serio, mientras cerraba la puerta, asegurándose de que los niños siguieran en la cocina sin escucharlos.

-Si, hemos cubierto las zonas pedidas. Los mejores de nuestros hombres las realizaran, habrá cambio cada tres horas para que estén siempre atentos-El soldado contestó sin titubear, aún parado en la mitad de la estancia, con un gesto impasible sin dejarse amedrentar por la presencia del Capitán que asintió con la cabeza y suspiró, acomodándose la máscara que quería ceder por su barbilla...

-¿Han recibido información de hechos irregulares...?-El caballero caminó por la estancia, mirando sus pasos mientras se acercaba hasta una de las paredes, apoyando su espalda en ella-¿...movimientos extraños por la zona?.-Dijo por último, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nada, señor-Respondió seguro, dirigiéndose a la puerta sin prisas-Solo se me ha enviado a avisarle esto...

Kakashi volvió a asentir y se alejó del muro acercándose hasta el joven, tomando su mano..

-Cualquier novedad, ruego que se me sea informada-Le dijo mientras lo acompañaba a la salida, volviendo a inclinar su cabeza esta vez en una despedida.

-Así será...

-Buenas tardes, soldado.

-Buenas tardes...

El soldado volvió a perderse tras la madera de la puerta y, por su parte, Kakashi soltaba su enésimo suspiro del día, encaminándose a paso desganado a la cocina. Realmente esperaba que esto sirviera y pudieran detener a los soldados de Fuyu antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

-¿Terminaron con sus...?-Preguntó Kakashi mientras cerraba la puerta, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por una verdura que llegó directo a su cabeza, golpeándole en la nariz.

-¡Wow¡Le has dado, Sasuke!-Dijo emocionado el rubio pasando su vista del caballero a su amigo sin quedarse observando a uno mucho tiempo. Un pequeña risa escapaba de sus labios mientras apretaba su barriga ante el dolor que le causaba tanta diversión.

El peli-plateado pronto se recuperó de aquella primera impresión y sonrío también, dejando que se entreviera aún debajo de la tela de su mascara. Al costado de sus ojos pequeñas arrugas se formaban mientras curvaba sus labios acercándose con lentitud a ellos al grito de _"¡Ahora verán pequeñuelos!"_, soltando con ellos una suave risa que llenó la habitación, cayendo la comida desperdigada por el suelo cuando Kakashi los tomó de los brazos, comenzando a hacerles cosquillas, aún ante las protestas de los pequeños que intentaban escapar de sus brazos.

**・×※×・**

-Hora del almuerzo, joven..

Iruka le sonrió a la amable y dulce anciana y le contestó con un simple _"Enseguida bajo"_, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos mientras la mujer se retiraba dejándolo nuevamente solo entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Se sentía cansado y leves descargas recorrían su cuerpo al recordar el encuentro con Kakashi en el pueblo. Algo le decía que no debía preocuparse, más no quería que su padre prohibiera la salida de sus aposentos...

Igualmente había otra cosa que le inquietaba y era el por qué le había sido negada su salida...

Un suspiro escapó sin permiso de entre sus labios mientras se levantaba de la cama, abriendo sus ojos y observando por unos segundos el ventanal, se dirigió por fin a las puertas para comenzar el camino al comedor.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, sin poder dejar de pensar en los sucesos de ese día que rompían con lo monótono de su rutina y frunció el seño al acordarse de esas molestas personas que sin razones lo seguían pero que en ningún momento se acercaban. Ganas no le faltaban de darse vuelta y encararlos, pero su entrenamiento se lo prohibía. Además no podía delatarse, tenía que cumplir con lo prometido...

-¡Ah...! Ya estás aquí, hijo.-La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras abría las enormes puertas del comedor, a su espalda el rey aparecía con una enorme sonrisa, esa que casi nunca abandonaba su rostro. Iruka también curvó sus labios en recíproco afecto palmeando la espalda del anciano mientras ingresaban al salón.

-Pensé que no bajarías...-Continuó el gobernante mientras se sentaba en su lugar, justo en la punta de la mesa. Iruka lo miró de reojo mientras saludaba a su madre con un alegre _"hola"_, dándole un beso en la frente antes de sentarse frente a ella del lado derecho del Rey-...cuando fui a buscarte no contestabas, creí que seguirías durmiendo hasta tarde...

El príncipe le sonrió nuevamente, haciendo gesto de un bostezo que realmente no era verídico, pero que en vista de las circunstancias y del travieso sonrojo que pedía por cubrir sus mejillas, le pareció lo más correcto mientras tapaba sus labios con su mano...

-Ya he dormido lo suficiente...-Dijo luego de agradecer con un cabeceo a la criada que le hubiera servido la comida-...solo me he cansado con el arco. Hacía tiempo que no practicaba tanto...

-¡Solo han sido dos horas!-Exclamó sorprendido Taiyou mirándolo y recibiendo un leve reproche de su esposa, la reina Tsuki, que lo miró con reprobación mientras él comenzaba a reír nervioso, temeroso de la reacción de su esposa.

-Pero es que no estoy acostumbrado a usar tanto el arco...-Mintió Iruka desviando su mirada aparentando vergüenza, mas una buena estrategia para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vamos, vamos...-Alentó la reina tomando sus cubiertos y comenzando a cortar la carne que le fuera servida-No querrán que se les enfríe¿verdad?.

Un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por el ruido del metal de los utensilios golpeando contra la loza del plato. Nadie en su sano juicio contradiría a la reina..

Iruka volvió a suspirar mientras masticaba las verduras que se llevara hace instantes a la boca...¿Qué querrían esos hombres?.

-Estás muy pensativo, Iruka. ¿Ocurre algo?-La dulce mujer llamó la atención del Príncipe, antes de tomar su copa y beber de ella.

-N-no es nada madre...-Contestó él, atragantándose, necesitando beber como su madre un poco de lo que tuviera servido en aquel recipiente opaco que fuera su vaso.-Solo...-Aventuró con su vista a mirar al Rey que también, como presagiando lo que viniera después, lo observaba expectante-...Solo pensaba en el por qué no puedo salir del castillo...

El silencio volvió a hacerse entre ellos, suspirando el rey al momento de dejar sus cubiertos sobre su plato.

-Temo que es imposible que salgas, hay gente extranjera merodeando por las inmediaciones al pueblo. No sabemos lo que puedan querer pero no puedo darme el lujo de arriesgarme-El ambiente, aunque no llegaba a tenso se había puesto pesado y la soberana siguió comiendo con una mueca inexpresiva impresa en su rostro.-Esas personas no son bienvenidas en nuestro reino, pero parece que no les importa, ya han atacado en varios lugares...

Iruka no despegaba la vista de su padre, atando cabos en su cabeza.

-_"¿Gente extranjera?"_-Pensó el pelilargo, tratando de recordar a los que lo siguieran, divisando en su memoria esas grises capas que los cubrían-Gente de Fuyu...-Susurró llegando a la conclusión, reprochándose el no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Preguntó Taiyou, preocupado. ¿Le pareció o su hijo había dicho Fuyu?.

Iruka se disculpó negando con la cabeza, soltando alguna tonta excusa que fue creída por su padre quien sonrió satisfecho, dando por zanjado el tema.

-_"Debo ir..."_-Pensó por último Iruka devolviendo la sonrisa a Taiyou-sama y tomando sus cubiertos nuevamente para llevarse un pedazo de carne a su boca. Esperaría a la media tarde para salir. Si o si tenía que volver a salir-_"No puedo esperar hasta mañana sería muy riesgoso"_...

La comida pasó en calma entre risas y comentarios del Iruka y el Rey, que lograban que la Reina sonriera.

_Nadie podría sospechar nunca de él..._

**・×※×・**

Un pequeño orificio en las maderas que cubrían la ventana era suficiente para iluminar levemente la estrecha habitación. Las paredes húmedas por las incontables goteras del techo y el suelo cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Uno podría pensar que caminaba en la tierra y no podría imaginar que debajo de tanta mugre pudiera haber una superficie de piedra maciza. El olor, un insoportable hedor a putrefacción llenaba la habitación como también lo hacia el silencio apenas roto por el rumor de las gotas de agua que caían al suelo con irregularidad.

Y de pronto, otro ruido apareció entre lo monótono del panorama, acompañado de una sombra que se movía con sigilo acercándose hasta ese mismo orificio en la ventana, observando fuera de ella el movimiento que pudiera existir fuera de aquel lugar. La luz del sol dio de lleno en su iris, pálido, sombrío aún ante su blancura. La sombra, que se encontraba envuelta en una túnica incolora ante la poca luz existente, se movió de allí, alejándose con lentitud y haciendo señas desde la puerta del salón, apareciendo al instante dos siluetas más. Ellas asintieron mientras ingresaban al lugar sin preocuparse del olor existente Era como si fueran incapaces de sentirlo.

-El lugar es seguro, podremos hablar sin problemas...-Dijo la sombra que antes se hubiera acercado a la ventana. Su voz era una voz áspera, las notas parecían rasparle la garganta al salir y el tono era frío y sin vida, capaz de ponerle el vello de punta a cualquiera que lo escuchara, pero al parecer sus acompañantes eran una excepción, pues ni se inmutaron ante el tinte gélido de su voz.

-¿Tienen novedades?-Le preguntó con un tono que demandaba premura, pero que no por ello dejaba de ser tan tétrico como el anterior escuchado-¿Los han encontrado?-Dijo sin esperar una respuesta para la anterior cuestión.

-No señor..-Respondió temerosa la otra sombra, una mujer, por su suave tono que, aunque áspero, no resultaba tan chocante como el de sus dos compañeros.-Creemos que ya los tenemos en...

-¡Creemos?...¡Creemos?-Dijo irónico aquel que fuera el superior en lo que se refiera a cargos. Su tono de voz asustó a las otras dos siluetas que luchaban por no demostrar el miedo que comenzaban a experimentar, teniendo cuidado hasta de la forma de respirar, talvez temiendo que su pavor fuera reconocible tan solo con ese simple hecho-No se los ha entrenado para _"creer"_, _se-ño-ri-ta._..-Volvió a decir despectivo, casi pegando su rostro al de la joven que batallaba por mantener la mirada al frente y sus párpados abiertos aún con los continuos gritos del superior.

-Lo siento señor, es nueva y...-La otra sombra había cambiado por completo su voz, o eso parecía cuando su tono se convirtió en uno levemente suplicante, desviando su vista a su compañera.

-No le he pedido que intervenga, Shiroi-Siseó el hombre volteando a observarlo-¿Prefiere ser usted el que reciba la sanción, por esta _niña_?.

Los otros dos se mantenían callados mirando al frente mientras el sudor ya comenzaba a perlar sus frentes. Sus corazones latían desbocados en sus pechos, desesperando a sus dueños que temían que fueran escuchados. Ellos muy bien conocían la severidad de los castigos de su superior...

-Tienen suerte..-Habló nuevamente la silueta, moviéndose hasta la ventana, y soltando una pequeña risa que heló la sangre de los jóvenes-Hoy no recibirán castigo...-Las dos sombras se dieron el lujo de soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo y observaron como la restante se daba vuelta para observarlos-Pero..Quiero que contesten correctamente la pregunta que les hice..¿Los...han...encontrado?-Preguntó lentamente sonriendo con sadismo, volviendo a acercarse a ellos.

-Señor, según se nos informó los encontraremos en uno de los hogares que todavía nos falta por revisar, en el Pueblo Central.-Contestó el joven aparentando seguridad, tratando que su nerviosismo no se notara en el tono de su voz.-Ya se ha organizado para ir en su búsqueda esta misma tarde antes de la puesta del sol, aprovecharemos el cambio de guardia de los soldados del capitán Hatake para no ser descubiertos..

-Perfecto..-Respondió el superior volviendo a sonreír, comenzando a alejarse hacia la puerta-Saben lo que les espera si fallan¿verdad?.

Los soldados asintieron, mientras un escalofrío los recorría y las tres sombras se perdieron detrás de la puerta, dejando de testigos de su encuentro, solo la mugre y el hediondo olor que los envolvió en aquella estrecha y húmeda habitación.

**・×※×・**

-¿Ya debemos volver?-Preguntaba Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño, exasperado, todavía no quería hacerlo-Yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo, Kakashi-sensei-Decía el pequeño mientras se abrazaba a la pierna del caballero, mirándolo con ojos que buscaban aparentar tristeza tratando de persuadir al joven de cabellos plateados.

-Vamos Naruto, que ya es tarde y se van a preocupar en el hogar...-Trataba de convencerlo Kakashi mientras andaba como podía hasta la puerta de la casa, llevando a rastras al pequeño rubio y en sus brazos a un dormido Sasuke que descansaba ajeno a la situación de su inseparable amigo.

-¡Pero...pero...!-Protestaba el niño viendo fallidos sus intentos.

-Nada de peros, y habla más despacio que despertarás a Sasuke...-Le dijo Kakashi, sintiéndose más liviano al no contar con la carga en su pierna. El Capitán se giró y observó a Naruto, que se encontraba unos metros atrás de él, de brazos cruzados y todavía con su ceño fruncido, esto hizo que suspirara y volviera sus pasos hasta quedar al lado del pequeño-Mira, haremos una cosa. Hoy te llevo y pediré permiso para que mañana se queden a dormir en mi casa...¿Qué te parece la idea?.

Las palabras hicieron asombrosos efectos en Naruto que pronto sonrío muy alegre y feliz dio un salto eufórico para luego comenzar a caminar...

-¡Vamonos!-Dijo cantarín adelantándose unos metros a Kakashi, que todavía estaba sorprendido de la reacción del niño. Cuando por fin logró salir de su ensimismamiento, sonrió y suspiro para seguir al niño que ya le llevaba una buena distancia.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Kakashi, tratando de no gritar para no despertar al pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos. Volvió a suspirar y otra vez dirigió sus ojos al hermoso cielo que ya comenzaba a presentar algunos tonos anaranjados en la lejanía...

-_"Mañana habrá buen tiempo, al parecer_-Pensó el hombre volviendo sus ojos a Sasuke y luego a Naruto que marchaba delante de él...

_Buen tiempo, pero..¿buen día..?_

**・×※×・**

-¿Ya te vas, hijo?-La voz de su madre logró que Iruka se diera vuelta a contemplarla con una suave sonrisa en los labios a la vez que levantaba una de sus manos para tocar su frente.

-No me siento bien, madre.-Le respondió mientras caminaba hacia las puertas de la biblioteca. En el aire, el perfume de la madera y el papel viejo endulzaban el olfato del joven que ya tomaba el picaporte y lo giraba para darse paso y poder salir-Iré a dormir, descansa madre...-Le dijo sonriente.

-Tu también hijo, espero que te mejores...-Saludó la Reina ante de volver a perderse en la lectura de su libro como hiciera el príncipe, por las puertas de aquella habitación.

Mientras Iruka caminaba hasta llegar a las escaleras, sus ojos se desviaron a los ventanales a su costado para observar el sol que ya se ponía. Tenía que ser rápido y precavido, nadie debía volver a verlo y esperaba no tener que encontrarse nuevamente con el caballero, porque seguramente esta vez si lo delataría...

Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, pronto llegó a su habitación donde se cambió, colocándose las mismas ropas que usara en la mañana para salir al Pueblo. Ese traje lo había conseguido gracias a Naruto y Sasuke, como también la cinta que ahora ataba sus cabellos, un regalo de los niños quienes decían que así le quedaba bien. Sonrió y miró por última vez las puertas de su cuarto, asegurándose de que estuvieran trabadas...

_Debía darse prisa..._

**・×※×・**

El sol ya se ponía y mientras una suave brisa comenzaba a azotar, desde tres distintos puntos, diferentes personas se ponían en marcha hacia un mismo punto. Incomparables emociones impresas en sus gestos, desiguales pensamientos y un encuentro del que nadie saldría sin llevarse una sorpresa.

_**Continuara...**_

**¡Bueno, solo me queda agradecerles por sus reviews y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
